John's Gallery
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: John Cena can't stand the fact that Randy Orton is going out with a rich cougar who doesn't appreciate what she has. John can't stand knowing that Randy is just another priceless work of art in her gallery. Slash. yaoi. Songfic. no flames please!


_ random song fic I know lol. I'm not really into writing them, but hey, it's worth a shot! This was inspired by the song Gallery by Mario Vasquez, but editted by me to fit this story. Enjoy!  
_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE superstars mentioned in this story. I also don't own the original lyrics to Gallery by Mario Vasquez.  
**Warning:** This fiction is yaoi with soft lemon! Don't flame cuz I flame back XD j/k i just don't care about flamers, they have no life anyway. Cursing and flffiness too!  


* * *

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know_

Randy Orton was perfect. He was this beautiful creature that had to be one of kind. A true masterpeice made carefully by the hands of God. And John Cena sure knew that. Though he would never tell Randy that. If he did, Randy would probably punch his lights out.

_He's breathtaking but so much more  
He walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again_

But John Cena couldn't help it. Randy was amazing in every way. That bronzed skin stretching over those toned muscles and beautiful body. Like a greek statue, but better. Those long thick legs as they walked into the room almost called the attention of every eye. And yet no matter how many eyes were on this wonderful man, no one's eyes were more spectacular then Randy's own. Deep hues of blue, portals to the viper's mind. They were steely when he was mad and sky when he was happy. Always revieling the mood.

If finding Randy Orton the most beautiful man amongst the most beautiful men of the world was wrong, then John Cena knew he could never be right.

Cena never expected to ever feel this way, of course. They were close friends and both men. It was almost forbidden in every aspect. But should he refuse the feelings he has for the viper just because of the taboo? If that is how the world worked, John rather be dead. Randy should never be forbidden, at least not to John. The world be damned if John couldn't touch the bronze skin or the breathtaking face. Then again, just standing next to Randy made John's mind go on a protective and confused rampage. It was like John couldn't breathe next to the perfection.

Randy was one of the most complex mysteries known to the Cenation commander. Sure, Randy was the perfect reflexion of crazy during work, but in real life, he was calm and chill. But the force needed to act like a maniac infront of millions had to come from some sort of anger within. Probably the anger Randy had learned to use differently after Anger management. But John knew there was more. Randy had to be getting it from somewhere.

_His girlfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice her neck and wrist froze  
Is she faithful to him? Hell no  
But he chose to be with her, homie_

Randy had a girlfriend. Actually you could call her a cougar. She was rich and famous, just sucking in money for going to red carpet events. She practically owned Randy with the way she walks around with him. It made John sick to think about it. What the hell did Radny see in her? Was it the money and the gifts? John could shower Randy with gifts, too, but his would have love behind it, unlike that wench who just wanted to make Randy look right by her side.

That night at Raw, John had notcied how much more evil Randy had been in his act. The word viper was an understatement. He looked more like a dark angel bringing down pain to whoever crossed his path.

"Hey man, you okay?" John asked the beautiful man as he walked in at the end of the show. Randy's eyes were downcast, his body language screaming how fustrated he was. But Cena wasn't scared. Randy could never scare him like this. Truthfully, it just called John to the viper's side more then usual.

"Yeah, I'm..." Randy started. The words died on his lips. He sat down on the bench, the trunks around his waist moving with his every muscle, showing that perfection also went down to parts John couldn't see. John kept his eyes on those blue hues though. It wasn't hard to do, even though john wanted to study every centimeter of the viper's body. But, Randy's sadness was just more concern. A lovely creature should never be sad. Especially when the creature was amazing inside and out. "It's nothing. I'll be fine," Randy lied.

John sat beside the wounded viper and shook his head. The urge to hold Randy grew unbearably strong, and yet, Cena held it in. He knew what was going on. John saw the news on TMZ the other day. Randy's lover was caught leaving another man's apartment. "Did you talk to her about it?"

Randy's eyes shot up to John's face catching the knowing look in John's eyes. "I guess you heard," Randy said softly, looking back down at his clasped hands. Those long beautiful fingers fiddled. "No, uh, she's been really busy with a movie lately and i had no time to talk to her about it."

"You must really love her for it to hurt you this much," john said, cringing at the pain those words gave him.

Randy smirked. "I guess." That was all Randy said before he stood and went to shower and change.

John watched him go, that walk dazing him, those hips bringing him to a trance. But once those long legs were out of view, John gulped down the lump in his throat. When his unrequited love was in pain he felt it to, if not more. He wanted to make that man happy, to see that rare smile come out for only him. John Cena was head over heels for Randy Orton. It sucks when a straight man falls in love with another straight man that has a rich girlfriend. There was nothing to do but beg to the God who created such a masterpiece. Beg God for another miraculous thing, a chance for the viper's love.

* * *

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

John watched with sad eyes as Randy walked in, a new platnum chain hanging around his slender neck. Another gift from the couger. Probably an apology. Cena had to walk away from the man he loved now, because if he didn't, John would rip that chain from the neck he wanted to mark as his. And how could he explain himself after something stupid and rage filled like that? _Oops, sorry. I was blinded by the shine of bribery around your neck and tripped._ Sure, that sounded like a great thing to end a friendship with.

"Wow," John Morrison, Randy's best friend, commented. "Your neck must hurt like hell, because that thing looks heavy." Randy just smirked at him.

Ted clapped his hand over Randy's tattooed arm. "Come on man, take that off before the girls see it. You know Maryse will make me buy her something similar."

"Well, that's because your girlfriend knows what's good," Randy chided. Morrison laughed as Ted rolled his eyes. A minute passed when Randy saw John Cena, eating at a table in the back of the lunch room. He walked over in that slow manner, that was just a bit more arrogant then the other day. He sat down as Cena watched him with calculating eyes.

It was both calm and awkward, that silence that came with Cena's new table guest. Randy cleared his throat after a few minutes. It was apparent that John wouldn't talk with the way he was eating his food, just looking up at Randy with wide eyes. Randy's deep voice sent chills down Cena's spine. "Thanks for the other day. Because of you, I had the courage to call her and talk to her about the pictures."

When Randy walked away, back to Evan and Morrison, Cena had to hold in the extreme urge to punch himself in the balls. Of course his random caring words would do the opposite of his desired affect. Instead of Randy coming to him with open arms, ready for John to show him real love, John just made his situation worse. Great.

Even though, John had little hope in the situation, at least he had some hope in it. He had thought, that maybe, just maybe- beyond the gay taboo, the greed, and the starlight lust- he could have a chance at Randy. But the way he saw it now as Randy smirked and joked with Bourne and Morrison only a few feet away, the possibilty was very, very slim, more so then he had before thought. John Cena pushed the plate away from him, his hunger suddenly gone. John Cena's hope was almost a figment of fiction. That little hope he once had was growing smaller. Randy could never love Cena, because cena wasn't her.

John just prayed that She knew just what she had in her grip. Randy was... he was everything John could ever want and more; everything John could ever dream of. Randy was a sweet, funny, beautiful, amazing human being. What more could a person with all that want? Someone who could buy them everything else.

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on_

When John got to his room, he lay like stone on his bed, feeling cold without Randy's warm eyes on him. He dreamt that night of Randy's beautiful soul wasting away with that bitch, sucking his love away like she sucked the cocks of other men. It was a nightmare.

_When you know that chick has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

John awoke just as depressed as he was when he had gone to sleep. An hour or two had passed. It had felt like forever. But, that's how time passes when you're heartbroken, john mused.

The cell ohne in his pocket ringing is what woke him up. He took a second to see the number with his sleep hazed vision. Randy. John's heart skipped a beat. "Hello?" he answered, trying not to sound too excited.

That husky voice that John loved so much filled the speaker. "Hey, it's Randy," the voice responded. "Wanna hang?"

John chuckled at the happy tone. "Sure, man. Where?"

There was a short pause before Randy spoke again. "The Hotel bar?"

"Sounds good to me." John stood and hurried to look in the bathroom mirror. He made sure he looked good. "I'll be down in a minute." They hung up and John quickly washed the sleep from his face and changed his shirt to one that wasn't so wrinkled. Then he put on some cologne, the strong good smelling kind. That rich shit sucked.

_And boy you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

John had gotten down to the bar 5 minutes after he had hung up the phone. Randy was sitting at the bar, Long legs clad in jeans stradled the bar stool comfortably. Cena took a good second to study the stance, the beauty, like it was a painting in a gallery. _Her Gallery,_ John sadly thought.

Randy looked up from the beer bottle he was circling in his hands. It was like he felt John's eyes on him, which John found amazing since so many eyes were on him already. Slowly, Randy's gorgeous face turned to look at where John stood idly. A smile graced his face, beautifully bittersweet. John's heart clenched. He wished he could see that smile all the time, a smile just for him.

Cena made his way over when Randy waved for him. He sat down and ordered a beer. "So what's up?" John asked, starting the small talk. His own blue eyes quickly noticed that the chain Randy had worn earlier was still there, to his disdain.

"Nothing, really," Randy responded. It was like that deep and ruff voice that John loved so much slithered around John and held him close. It was so warm, the look in his sky blue eyes.

"It's good to see you're happy," John uttered, not really registering that he had said that out loud until Randy chuckled. John caught himself and smiled back. "You're relationship is going good, I'm guessing?"

A sad smile twitched the younger man's lips. "There are problems, like everyone has. I don't think about the bad all that much." They were silent for a few minutes before Randy turned and looked at John. His eyes were bright. "But I'm happy we could chill."

John smiled, all dimples. He patted Randy on the back, knowing it was the only act he could do that wasn't attacking the viper with an embrace. "So am I, man." They both gave this wistful chuckle as they drank. Before John let his hand slip back onto the bar, he gave a gentle squeeze of the tattooed shoulder.

They spent the night together in that bar, wasting the night away with mindless chatter about sports and work. They were the friends that Randy needed that night. John let reality slip to the back of his mind. Tonight he wasn't going to focus on his heartache and longing for Randy. Instead he would just let the night go unharmed. Even though somewhere in the back of his mind he need he was wishing for Randy to open his eyes and realize John was in love with him.

_Boy use your mind  
Don't be just another guy_

* * *

_Because  
I can't take  
Seeing you with her  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In her gallery_

John sighed. He couldn't believe he let Randy get this drunk. The viper couldn't even walk, no pun intended. So John helped the man to his room.

When they reached the Viper's door John leaned the man against the wall. "Randy, where the key card?" he slightly slurred. So he was a bit tipsy. Not as toasted as Randy, though.

"uh...," Randy smiled. "Somewheres in ma pocket." All John could think was how cute Randy mande drunk sound.

John reached in Randy's back pocket and found a wallet attached to Randy's pants by a thin metal link chain. Before he could take the card out, he saw a picture of Randy adn his cougar. She was smiling and he had his arm over her shoulder, face indifferent. John knew that face was the look Randy used when he was fustrated. Cena had to shrug off the sad weight from his shoulders, taking the card and opening the door, letting the wallet back in the pocket. They shuffled into the room, John having a bit of trouble holding up Randy and closing the door at the same time.

But Cena had managed. He carefully laid the taller man down on the hotel bed. John had definately seen this scenerio a whole different way in his fantasies. For one, Randy wouldn't be drunk. Secondly, John would be smiling up at JOhn as the older man placed soft kisses on those sexy lips. Guess things are never the way we want them.

Tiredly, John sat on the edge of the bed, watching with amusement as Randy stretched out before curling back up. He was like a child when he was drunk, John mused. He found it gave the almost 30 man a whole new side of him. Innocence. Though John knew for a fact, Randy wasn't innocent. He was a man, like John, with needs.

"I know she has other guys," Randy muttered, softly. John strained to hear it all. "These guys that would throw themsleves at her feet for a chance of stardom. It's sad. But I can't talk, I was like them once. Heck, I was them at some point. I just don't want to let her go..."

It was silent before light snores were heard from Randy's agape lips. John stared at him, concentrating on Randy's words.

Randy knew that she wasn't the best person for him, John saw that he knew it. But, John also noticed that Randy still stuck around. John didn't know what Randy saw in that old wench. Was it good sex? John could make it better. Was it the attention? John would spend every second hanging off of Randy's every word if he could. Was it the Millions of dollars she wasted on him? John couldn't do that. He could throw the money he worked so hard on around like it was ntohing. Not because he wouldn't love to shower Randy with gifts. But that money bought him food and paid his bills. No point in giving Randy diamonds if John didn't ahve a bed to let them sleep in.

"A diamond in the dirt," John muttered about Randy as he stood. Slowly, he tooked Randy's leather shoes off his feet and unbuttoned the jeans, making sure Randy was comfortable. Then John covered the sleeping forme with a blanket.

There was a moment that John just watched the slumbering man, his eyes sad. He leaned down and his pouty lips touched the hot skin of Randy's cheek and placed a gentle kiss. "Goodnight, beautiful."

_Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In her gallery_

* * *

_He's so confused  
He knows he deserves more_

John laced his sneakers, sitting in the locker room. He was pretty quite, mostly due to the slight headache he felt from last nights drinking. He was lost in thought, away in Cena land, where Randy gives sly and secretive smiles only for him, like the Mona Lisa. A place where John could hold the man he secretly loved as much as he wanted. A fictional world.

When the door opened, Cena came out of his daze. He looked up and was disappointed to see that it wasn't Randy Orton, but John Morrison.

Morrison sat beside him, non-chalantly, leaning his head back on the wall. There was a sort of calm silence for a few minutes. But it was weird to Cena and he wanted Morrison to state his situation. "What's up, Hennigan," Cena prompted, using Morrison's real name.

A smirk stretched on Morrison's bearded face. "Admit it, Jay."

"Admit what?" Cena sighed, getting aggitated.

"Admit that you love Randy." Cena gave Morrison a wide eyed, surprised look, before he tried to catch himself. Morrison continued, "if you love him, then I can help you."

There was no need to lie to Morrison. The bastard had a keen lie detecting mind. So John looked at Morrison, calculating, trying to figure out what Morrison really wanted. "I give up," he sighed again. "I can't find any reason you would help me. So what's in it for you?"

"You haven't answered me," Morrison pointed out.

John's fists clenched, but he soon relaxed at the thought that Morrison could actually help him. "Yeah, I love him. I love him so much, it hurts." Cena watched Morrison's smirk become a soft smile. "Now answer my question."

Morrison sat straight and looked deep into Cena's blue eyes. "Easy. I'm sick of seeing you depressed because of Randy. That and Randy is miserable in the relationship he's in right now. I see how much he hates being cheated on. He's just stubborn as hell and won't do anything about it. It's like he wants it all to be a bad dream so that when he wakes up he'll have someone holding him that really loves him."

_Someone who will love and adore  
But her money's hard to ignore  
he really doesn't know what to do_

John took a deep breath. It was a bit much actually hearing things he prayed wouldn't happen. He never wanted Randy to hurt. "He told you this?"

Morrison chuckled. "In his own way," he said. "His version is more like _'That damn bitch is cheating on me. Only thing good about her, is the money!'_" He watched Cena's expression turn to sad. Morrison sighed this time. "Randy isn't like that, so don't think that way. The money isn't important to him. Fuck, he could buy his own diamonds with the way he saves his money. He just gets pretty lonely...

"You know how good an actor he is. He can make it look like he doesn't care or that he's happy, but his eyes, well they tell all," Morriosn continued. He let Cena smile sadly before going on with more. "Sure his girlfriend has alot of cash, Randy knows it's a good thing sometimes. You know, a brand new Corvette being bought because Randy liked it, yeah it's a hard thing to ignore. But love is a better gift. And she has no love in her money wasting."

"What's your point?" Cena asked. "How are you helping me by telling me this."

_Boy it's just a matter of time  
Before she finds another more fine  
After she's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and she's through with you_

Morrison shifted a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. Then, he leaned back, again. "I'm telling you all of this because I know how much you love him. And if you can show Randy how much you love him, maybe Randy could finally be with someone who can make him happy."

"Maybe..." John repeated. He closed his eyes tight. "You kinda forget that we're both guys. And last time I checked Randy was straight."

"Don't be naive!" Morrison scoffed. "You especially should know that love has no gender, Jay. Randy wants love and if you can give him that, do you really think he'll care if you have tits or not. We are in the generation where sex can be pleasurable no matter with who, so it should be no problem with the sex part." Morrison was slightly rambling, but hey, as long as he smacked some sense into John. Morrison's tone suddenly became more serious. "I see Randy wasting away, like he's slowly becoming a shell of the old him. She may give him all these shiney new things, but she's forgetting the most important thing, to care for him like a lover should. She's cold to him and it's killing him. ...To make my speech a bit more corny, we can say, The viper can't move without heat because his blood needs to be warmed."

Morrison stood and walked to the door. "Tell Randy how you feel. Worst thing that could happen would be him throwing and anger rant because you put him in a weird situation."

Cena barely noted that the other man had left. He was lost in his thought. Thinking of a way to go through with Morrison's advice.

* * *

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that chick has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And boy you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
boy use your mind  
Don't be just another guy_

John watched with an amused and scared expression, however that worked out, as Randy gave him a confused look. They were outside of one of the city's best restuarants.

"I know Macdonald's would have been quicker, but I always wanted to try this," John explained. Try what, he didn't specify, hoping Randy would think he meant the restuarant. But really John wanted to try a date with Randy. Of course this might not have counted as a date, since only John knew it was a date. "Comeon."

They got a table right away, though they didn't have reservations. Mostly because John was a movie star and Randy was a celebrity by dating a celebrity. Ordering drinks and searching the menu was quick. By the time the waiter took their order, John felt completely at ease, like he wasn't trying to seduce a taken man.

Randy took a sip of his expensive beer. "Alright John, what's the real reason you brought me here?" Randy asked, not buying the lie John tried to sell him outside. "I know you hate ritzy stuff."

"Hate is a really strong word." God, did he just stutter that? What was John, a highschool girl? He tried to switch the subject, though the subject he switched to didn't make him feel better. "How's the lover?"

Randy frowned. "Same old shit, I guess. Anyone special in your life?" he asked in a dull voice.

"Yes," John said.

"Oh?" Randy said. His voice perked up, like he interested in the news. But his lips were frowning.

Before John opened his mouth to reply, the food was placed before them. Most of the eating was in silence, the other patrons of the restuarant creating a white noise background.

But the silence seemed to break Randy's cool. "So, what's the story with this girl in your life."

John smiled, all dimples like he usually is when he's pleased and happy. "Well, it's complicated. I have serious feelings for this person. But they don't know. Actaully, they're in this unloving relationship with an older person. And they flaunt it all the time. It hurts to know it isn't me causing that smile."

Their plates were taken away and dessert menus were placed before them. John didn't touch his, neither did Randy. Randy gave him a questioning look. "_This person' 'They_'? It sounds like you're hiding the sex of this person. Is it a man? I didn't know you were-" Randy made a effeminate motion with his hand.

John smirk, looking dead on at Randy's amazing blues. "Yeah, amazing, actually. I didn't think I was either. But he's just perfect and amazing. This beautiful and down to earth, one of a kind guy, made me fall in love with him."

Randy smiled, sadly. "Doesn't sound like you're so much hot for men. Sounds more like you love this guy so much it doesn't matter who or what he is."

"Exactly," John whispered. "I just don't know how to tell him."

_I can't take  
Seeing you with her  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In her gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In her gallery_

"well, you said that he's in an unloving relationship," Randy responded. "All we really want is someone to love us, so if you tell him, I'm pretty sure he'd rather be with you than this other person who gives two shits about him." It seemed Randy was talking to himself now, like he was convincing himself the truth he already knew. Randy must have forgotten where he was and who he was with. "Money shouldn't matter. Love...caring and holding eachother tight, that's important. She can have another boy toy, but I can't get another heart."

John placed his warm hand over Randy's. "You can, if you find the right person." He was whispering this, like he was carressing Randy with his voice.

Randy looked up at John from where his eyes had fallen to the table. "This guy you love, he's very lucky to have you."

"Really?" John smiled and squeezed Randy's hand in his, causing Randy to look straight through John's eyes. "Because, I think I'm lucky to have you, not the other way around."

As Randy's mind wrapped around the rumbling thoughts going through his head, John paid the bill. Then it all made sense. "Wait," he breathed. "You mean-?"

John nodded. "Yeah, it's you. You're the one I love."

* * *

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that she  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let her cheapen you  
she don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

Randy sat in his room, speechless. He hadn't spoken since John confessed to him in the restuarant. But John sat next to him. Awkwardly.

John was having a mini mental break down. He couldn't believe what he had done. Now in silence they sat, both staring at anything but eachother. "I shouldn't have told you that."

He was about to leave but Randy's long fingers pulled him back down. Again silence, but john didn't dar move. He was expecting 2 things to either happen. One, Randy would kiss him, that was the far fetched option. The other was Randy would knock his lights out with a hard punch to the temple. That was the most likely option.

When Randy spoke, though it was softly, it cut the silence loudly. "You said I was perfect and amazing... and beautiful. No one has ever said that to me. I mean, a man shouldn't like being called beautiful, but... it makes me feel special."

John couldn't help it. He took Randy's chin in his strong grip. "You are special. Like the most beautiful thing in the world." John took a deep breath, looking at Randy's lovely face. "I think God took a long time making you into the man you are. I can't breath when I'm around you sometimes. Then other times, it's like i can only breath with you next to me. Confusing I know. But I think you are worth so much more then diamonds and cars. The only thing I can give you is my love. I want to hold onto you and never let you go.

"That bitch hurt you. She doesn't deserve to even feel your strong arms around her. She doens't deserve to have you and just throw you around."

Randy was speechless again, but for not as long. "Wow..." He gulped.

John nodded. "You are a work of art, from head to toe, inside out and I love every inch of you. I don't care that you have anger problems or that you sweat alot after work." They both smiled, John's a proud one, Randy's an embaressed one. "And beyond all, I don't care that your a man. I'll treat you like you deserve."

"And, what is it that I deserve," Randy asked in a mutter. His deep voice sent John into a frenzy. He pushed Randy down on the bed and leaned over him. Randy's eyes were a sexy blue, a shade hard to put in words.

"Undying love..." John whispered in the viper's ear. "And passionate caring sex, with cudlding after."

As they stared into eachother's eyes, Randy's long fingers got his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed the number 3 speed dial then placed the phone to his ear. "Hey, it's Randy, just calling to say I'm breaking up with you. Fuck you, cunt."

John threw the phone to the floor and leaned down further. His lips just about touching Randy's. Waiting... Randy leaned up the rest of the way, smashing their lips together. The hottest kiss either has ever felt. There were sparks coursing their bodies. Tongue was soon added, John's sharp tongue for talking was sure good for kissing too. Randy felt shocks of thrill go down his body. He's had so many girls, kissed so many lips, pouty and thin, but none fit him like this. Cena's lips were magical, his tongue ravishing him just right. God, Randy felt like he was accending into heaven. And this John knew. John could tell Randy was enjoying the lock just by the pressure Randy's hands were pressing into his back, pulling them closer.

Pulling apart was essential, they needed to breathe of course, but it was so difficult an act. Randy didn't want to let go. So once John had some air in his lungs, Randy flipped the position and locked their lips together once again. John smiled, dimples hard to deny when his wildest dreams were playing right before him. Finally, after feeling the tightening in his lungs, Randy let go of John's wonderfully sweet lips. Panting he said, "Undying love? If that's undying then I never want to die."

John stared his blue eyes up at those more brilliant blues. They were glistening with some new look he had never seen in the viper before. He could figure what it was. Worry. Curiosity. Lust. And there was another, another that baffled the chain gang commander. He had never seen this look unflod the way it was, strong and blazing. Could it be...? Could Randy be feeling a sense of love?

A soft stinging came before the tears rolled down John's serene face. Randy looked at him in shock. "Are you okay?" John laughed. It was gentle and wistful, like music...

"I'm just really happy right now." Randy's eyes grew softer looking down at him. John continued, almost like he was talking to himself, "this beautiful man is right here, looking at me with those amazing eyes. I feel like my heart is going to explode."

It was Randy's turn to give a soft chuckle, deep and yet so light in the passionate air. "Me too." He took John's strong hand from his waist and placed it over his heart. The beat was fast, frenzied almost. "I think your kiss made me fall in love with you."

John groaned softly. That deep voice saying words like that was going to send John over the edge. His strong hand pressed down against the chest just so slightly. "Those other guys... the ones that that bitch kept on the side, you aren't one of them," Johns started, remembering what Randy had said that drunken night. Randy looked at him with wide eyes. John smiled. "They'll never be as beautiful and perfect like you are. They'll never be loved the way you will be."

Randy hid the smallest hint of blush on his face by turning to the side. "You ever feel like you're stuck in those fairy tales? ...I feel like that right now." He gave a laugh that almost sounded bitter. "I was the neglected princess and you were the prince charming, ready to take me away to live happily ever after."

His muscled arms circled around Randy's waist, pulling the two god=like bodies together, close enough make coal into diamonds. "Yeah... and Hennigan is the fairy Godmother." Randy gave him and amused and confused look, turning back to look at John. John sighed and smiled. "He helped me get the confidence to talk to you."

"You needed confidence, Champ?" Randy asked in a playful sarcasm.

John chuckled. "Well, I didn't expect you to find the fact that one of your male friends loved you so much he would give his soul to the devil just to make you smile as an appealing thing."

Randy leaned down, capturing those lips against his again. Shorter but still as wonderful, the kiss broke. "God, who made you into such a pussy?" Randy asked, smirking.

"You."

The seriousness in John's tone, the grasp around his waist, and the heat filling the room, coming from their bodies, sent another shrill chill down his spine. Randy rolled his eyes, then smiled happily. "Fuck, you're like a teddy bear."

"Hmmm, if that means you'd like to snuggle into me while you sleep, then I'll except that comment," John chided.

Randy pressed a finger against John's chest. "Even though that's an appealing thought, no. I meant that you're soft, buddy boy."

John smirked. He swiftly rolled his hips against Randy's. Randy gasped, silently. "I would rethink that last thing, because i'm anything but soft right now."

Randy was silent for a minute. He didn't know what was going on with him. Did he just feel pleasure from John's arousal and dirty words? Randy was as straight as they come, and yet, here he was finding John Cena, male and buff, as appealing. But could gender really be the problem when John could kiss him like that? Those pouty lips made him feel like fireworks were exploding in his body, rocking his body from all other thoughts. Randy was amazed it took a man to kiss him for him to realize how stupid sexuality was. Maybe, having a dick or a vagina didn't matter. Randy had just had a beautiful woman and she was cold and almost unforgiving when they had sex. But this guy he was stradling had already showed him passion and love. Those things didn't come from nothing, that he knew. And that he wanted.

Just before John could start to feel scared -did that last thing he said push the limit?- Randy was kissing him again.

It could be considered a blur of actions that happened next. But it wasn't a blur, because John was studying all the marks and all the scars, the muscles and the tattoos. Cena was trying to remember every detail of Randy's perfection. Just in case this was a dream. God, he prayed it wasn't a dream.

Clothes were shed and skin was lovingly carressed on both sides. John let his lips slowly give butterfly kisses down Randy's neck and chest, nipping at that golden flesh every so often. Randy panted in John's ear, like he was telling John to keep going. John's every lick and suck was so careful and sensual. Randy's dull fingernails left red trails up John's sculptured back. Long and muscled legs were restless, Randy moved them around everywhere he could before John wrapped them around his waist, the perfect place.

Even though Randy preferred his sex to be fast and wild, teasing and just a bit messy, the way John took care of him was blissful. There was no rush, no need to take everything for granted. Randy loved it. He loved how gentle John was with him, how smooth John's skin was on his, how John's eyes kept a steady stare into his own.

The slight pain was dulled with John's feverish kisses when he prepared the viper. Randy hissed, seeming like the viper he acted like. John smirked, enjoying every approving sound Randy gave him as encouragement.

Oh but the restlessness of Randy was becoming ever the more unbearable. He couldn't stand to wait any longer. The ecstasy was just too much. So Randy pushed John down against the bed where he had just been and sat just before John's arousal.

Then love was all that could be expressed. The sheets tangled at their feet as they moaned and groaned. John angled every thrust to make Randy feel every bit good as John was at the moment, heat and tightness amazing. Randy gasped and mewled. A viper like Randy, a man so vicious and dominating, was crumbling under the passion and pleasure. The sounds of his soft moans combining with the sound panting and skin slapping skin made Randy look so fragile. Randy was getting even more beautiful, though John couldn't imagine how the most beautiful creature on earth could become more beautiful. The sheen of sweat coating their bodies. John panted Randy's name like a mantra. Randy's body bounced and shivered.

And just before John and Randy could cum together -come closer together then ever before- they shared another kiss. It was messy and frenzied like their love making, but it added to the building release.

Randy pulled away first, taking a sharp breath before a long and low rumbling groan shook from his body, his cum splattering against his and John's slick abs. The tightening that occured when Randy climaxed sent John over the edge. Streams of his love filled Randy. They dwelled in the passion before Randy collapsed against John, their equally hard breathing calming.

"I've... never felt like that before," Randy whispered.

John pressed his lips to Randy's temple. "I know."

John pulled the covers over their bodies. Randy snuggled into him and before they knew it, they had the best night fo sleep either has had in a long time.

* * *

**One Month Later**

John Morrison sat in the locker room, looking at the cover of the magazine in his lap. It was Randy's ex and a new, younger version of Randy, on her arm. Morrison smirked. He found it funny that it took the woman a month before coming out with a new boyfriend. Good riddance.

Just then the door opened and John Cena came in, his hand laced with the hadn Of Randy Orton, who came in behind the bigger man. They were smiling, Randy whispering to Cena. By the look on John's face, it was amusing. Morrison rolled his eyes. They were probably either talking dirty to eachother or Randy was making fun of someone.

"See!" Randy said pointed at Morrison. "Didn't I tell you he would just be sitting there with a dumb look on his face."

Morrison scoffed. Apparently they were making fun of him. Eh, it was nothing new. Morrison didn't really care. He was used to it from Randy, John was just the added bonus, per say.

He stood and walked over to the door, magazine in hand. He dumped it in the trash can at the door and looked at his two friends. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. This coming from the dumbass who stupid enough to notice what was right in front of him." Both John's looked at eachother, sharing a knowing look. "See you love birds later."

Randy glared at Morrison until Morrison was no longer in sight. Then Cena and Randy went back to what they were doing in the first place, whatever that was. Morrison, again, didn't really care. What they did when no one else was looking was completely their business. Morrison is Randy's best friend, but he sure as hell didn't need the details.

Someone who appreciates art doesn't need to know what went on to make it the way it was. It kind of takes away the mysterious beauty of the art piece. It also didn't matter how much art you have in your gallery. What is the point of having 100 waste of space art pieces in your gallery, when just one magnificant masterpeice was what would bring all to see, all to adore at it's beauty. And there was no reason to glorify something beautiful with something cheesey like flashy frames, just the painted canvas was enough.

Morrison whistled out to the parking lot, hand dug into his pockets. He smirked as he mused the fact that John owned the better gallery, with only one amazing art peice, and Randy was the said art peice. And what would that make Morrison? Well, he was the art appreciater. He would do whatever it took to make sure that the art he enjoys stays in it's top quality. Randy would stay happy, it was Cena's duty to make that happen, and Morrison's duty to see that John did what was needed. And Morrison had all the faith in John's gallery, because it was filled with love and care; true appreciation for was was priceless.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with her  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In her gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art_

I can't take  
Seeing you with her  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In her gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In her gallery  
In her gallery 

* * *

_Read and Review please! I want feedback. Sorry i made them kind of OOC._

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
